On the Other Side
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: (don't think anyone dies) Everyone knew he was gay. Nobody cared. But when he moved to a new country it became a contraversey (mostly anime, but includes LOTR and more)This episode: Character intros and... SPIKE!
1. Unto his Brother

**Title:**  On the Other Side

**Authoress:**  Gabbi

**Summary:**  (Don't think anyone dies) No one cared that he was gay.  The community was open-minded.  But when he moved to the other side of the world, he is thrown into controversy.  And into a world where people like him live in fear.

**Rating:**  R

**Warnings:  **Yaoi/Slash (that's sooo weird looking…), A/U, Gay Rights topics, Kurama Abuse, Frodo Abuse, basically uke abuse (slash fangirls, that's the dude on the bottom), drugs, sex, alcohol, Cameos, this continuously getting bigger as the story goes on…

**Pairings:**  HieixKurama, Sam/Frodo, Merry/Pippin, KarasuxKurama, HasunumaxMitsuo (see _Ghost!/Eerie Queerie! _For details… I give it two thumbs up!), YukixShuichi (Gravitation), ToyaxYukito (CCS, lol), 3x4, 1x2, and more to come!

**Current Crossovers:**  Currently containing;  _Yu Yu Hakusho, Lord of the Rings, Ghost!, Gravitation, Card Captor Sakura, Gundam Wing, _and _Rurouni Kenshin_

**Notes:**  I know, I know… another story with everything else?  I have lost all my work on a floppy disk that was ran over by my brother, I had a nervous breakdown, I tried to cut myself, and almost lost my mind, but I kept it together with great friends looking out for me and a little thing called ROTK coming out.  I was able to live this far.  I am not updating my current work until I can find some way of getting that disk fixed!  I was almost done with all three fictions and several one-shots, songfics, and angst-fests… so for a little while I will let off some steam with some plot bunnies that I have had in my head.  I wanted to do a soap opera-type thing, so I decided to combine all that I love… I am hoping to make this the longest fic on FF.net… every Thursday bein gthe day that the episode comes out… this should be dragged out a fun!  Please support this fic!

**Edited By:**  C-Kun

**Dedicated To:**   Kuro-Chan, my new yaoi fangirl, Kanji King for his open-mind and constantly getting accidentally stalked and things, C-Kun, for his editing, and Hoshi-Chan, for her patience, kindness, and allowing me to get her into the S/F love…

All Flames will be used to help the Sniper Cult with their Bonfires 

**Disclaimer:**  All of the Series, Books, ect. Used in the making of this story are copyrighted by their rightful owners.  This is a Gabbi:  Queen of Kurama Torture Fiction © 2002-4.  There is no need to steal people's work.  Just ask and they will surely say yes.

On the Other Side Episode One:  "Unto His Brother" 

****

"Oi, Kurama-san!" the schoolgirls waved, "How are you?"

            "Not good…" the redhaired beauty murmured.

            "Huh?  Naze?!" they asked.

            "I found out I am moving…" he mumbled.  He smiled softly, "I'm going to the US… because of my mother's job…"

            "You can't go there!" Hi-Chan yelled.  "That US is Hell!  Do you know how they are?!  The president is a dumbass!"

            "I know… but if my mom doesn't, we'll go broke… it won't be so bad…"

            "There's no manga there!" Kuro-Chan yelled.  "It's all the crappy translated crap!"

            "I know… I know…" Kurama said gently.  "Please don't worry…"

            "But what about… you know… your… rights…" Hi-Chan tried to get out the proper words.

            "Oh?  The fact I'm gay?" he said straight out.  "It can't be that bad… I mean… so?  I am who I am?"

            The girls looked at each other.

            "You… you don't know?" Youko-Sama whispered.

            "What?" Kurama looked at her.

            "Ano… well… they are trying to really bash gays there…" Youko-Sama said.  "It's not like Japan… don't you watch the news?"

            "There are tons of people in protests and stuff…" Hi-Chan hissed.  "They wave signs that say 'Homos should rot in Hell' and that it's against the Bible and stuff…"

            "So?" Kurama asked.  "I mean, for every person that's a basher, there is another person supporting it."

            Hi-Chan sighed. "I dunno… I just know that I sure as hell don't want to go there… and that's because I have a love for Yaoi!"

            "I'm glad for your concern… but it's going to be fine, daichi," he said simply.  "I'll write to all of you guys… and if I ever need you… I know that I can contact you in other ways… please don't worry…"

            Kurama walked away.

            "He's brave…" Youko-Sama said.

            "He's crazy…" Kuro-Chan put her hands on her hips.

            "BAKAYARO!" Hi-Chan screamed.

            "Ahh!  Kurama-Kun…" many people (even boys) sobbed.  Sweet Kurama… gone…

            "You can't leave!" Yahiko hollered.  "Who will give me the answers too—I mean help—with my Math homework?!"

            "You promised that you would help my mother and prevent her from destroying her garden!" someone yelled.

            "¡No!  ¡Tứ es mi amigo bueno!" someone else yelled, thinking that Spanish would confuse him and he'd say, "I'll stay."

            "C'mon guys… It's not going to be that bad… I mean, aren't you all going to the US in your senior year?  I'll see you all… and with the technology at the point it is today, I will never be that far away… an IM, an e-mail… come on, minna-san… you're making this seem like I am moving six feet under.

            "BUT KURAMA YOU ARE!"

            _"Please buckle your seatbelts when you see the light appear.  If we experience turbulence, we would greatly appreciate you to not move from your seat… our lovely stewardess will tend to your needs… thank you for choosing A airlines… have a great flight and ride with us again!"_

            "Finally…" Kurama smiled as he laid his head on to the back of the seat.  Shiori was next to him.

            "Why are you so happy to leave, I wonder… I thought you were going to be upset when I told you that you were going to move to America two weeks ago…" she said, her slightly greyed hair pulled back in a bun.

            "No," Kurama said, his eyes closed.  "People… they rely on me for my answers and things… and you remember that my…" he whispered quietly in her ear, "_boyfriend_ dumped me.

            Shiori sighed.  She remembered his last boyfriend… a nice boy with sandy blonde hair and beautiful eyes… but he two-timed him and was now happily devoted to a white-haired chocolate-eyed boy.  Kurama didn't really care… she figured that Kurama didn't really love him that much, either… and she was positive he knew that it wouldn't last too long.

            Did she have a complaint about her son being Gay?  Not at all.  She loved her son.  There was nothing that would make her angered.  Deep down, she'd love to have grandchildren… and at times she hoped it was only a stage… but she loved him… he was human… he wasn't into necrophilia or anything… just guys… so?

            Kurama fell asleep.

            "All he needs is someone that will love him… that's all…" she smiled.

            "GET 'EM!  GET 'EM!" huge boys cladded in their varsity jackets chased two smaller boys down the hall.  It was after school and the poor boys were victims.

            "Run, Mitsuo!  Run!" a small boy with curly brown hair and big blue eyes yelled.

            Mitsuo, who was only a might taller, was slowing.  His brown eyes were covered by blonde hair.  "AHH!"

            He tripped on a piece of trash that was purposely placed.

            A big guy, he had to be a wide receiver or something for football or something, took a desk that the teachers used to keep watch upon the students when they left the halls over his head.

            "Shit… SHIT!  THEY GOT A DESK NOW!" the smaller boy yelled.

            **SMASH** Mitsuo was nearly crushed by a desk, but it barely missed him and shattered into a thousand pieces.  He crawled up and ran.

            "C'mon!  There's a haven in that room!" the small boy pointed to the big red triangle on the door.

            "_Faggots, faggots, faggots…"_ the boys taunted them.  They took pieces of the broken desk and threw them at them.  They took the metal of the desk and ran with them as bats.

            Mitsuo opened the door and tossed his friend in before slamming it shut and nearly losing his head.  He leaned on the door, hearing the boys try and scratch up the window and door.

            He felt the other boy go into a ball and leaned onto him.

            "Frodo… will you cool it?" Mitsuo asked.

            "That was so creepy… they… they had weapons now…"

            Mitsuo looked up.  "This is what they do whenever it rains and their games get cancelled?"

            "Yes," Frodo said weakly.

            Mitsuo was transferred to this new high school and it was downright ruthless… while he was there for about a good three months… certain things couldn't seem to sink in to his head.

            Frodo got up.  He looked around.  "This is the Nurse's office… but where's the nurse…?"

            The nurse came in.  She was Miss Arwen, a beautiful tall woman with long brunette hair and beautiful eyes.  She proudly put up the red triangle on her door for a safe haven for people… of any preference… of anything really.

            "I'm in my office!" Miss Arwen said brightly.

            Mitsuo and Frodo walked inside.  "Hey…"

            "Chased by those evil boys?" she asked.

            Mitsuo glanced at her desk.  Pictures of her dog… her fiancé, a man named Aragorn, a card made by a nephew or something, a calendar, an old holiday card…

            "Yes!" Frodo answered for both.  "Thank God you left that door open!"

            Miss Arwen laughed.  "It's nothing, Frodo, anything or you guys to be safe.

            "They had weapons," Mitsuo explained.  "They took a desk and tried to hit me…"

            "But you're alive, that's all that matters, right?" Miss Arwen asked.

            "Right," Mitsuo said calmly.

            "You guys might as well stay here awhile… hey, can you help me with that file over there… put it in the correct place…"

            "What is it?" Frodo asked.

            "A new student is coming…"

            Mitsuo took the file before Frodo could take it and glanced at it.  "Kurama…. _Kurama…?_  That's a Japanese name…"

            "He's coming from Japan," Miss Arwen said brightly.  "Can you imagine?  Japan… such a beautiful country!"

            "Pss… hey, Mitsuo?" Frodo poked him, "Remember when that Carmano made us do Asia stuff for midterms…?"

            "That fat lady?" Mitsuo wrinkled his nose.  "I remember… she made me do the midterm even though I just got there… my God…"

            Miss Arwen loved to hear these boys talk.  For the most part, Frodo and Mitsuo were basically vulnerable.  They were powerless against a lot of people because of their size.  But she knew that they would amount to better things that the taller ones for the most part.  At least they were better people.

            "What did you get on that anyway?"

            "A C…"

            "Oh… I got an A on that… it was because I had China and I did a big rant about a dragon… heh… she was fascinated…"

            "No duh… you used big fancy words to confuse her…."

            "So?" Frodo laughed.  "I figured that she'd have to give me a good grade…"

            "And it worked…"

            Miss Arwen smiled and let them fight over who was smarter and who was better.

After about 12 hours in a plane (and definitely nearly suffering a blood clot) the plane touched down.

            "_Please leave the plane in an orderly matter… thank you for choosing A airlines… we hope to see you again…"_

'Nah… I think I'm going to be staying on the ground for awhile,' Kurama thought, shaking.

Ahh… curse the plot bunnies…please review this fiction… I work really hard… and if you think that someone else may get into it, tell them… So please enjoy this work…. And I hope to see you for the next episode next week! 

Until Next Time,

Gabbi:  Queen of Kurama Torture

FRODO LIVES!


	2. Unto Himself

Heheh… I am impressed… C-Kun said that when I reported that we got e-mails quick, he was not surprised. He said it was a good idea. Everyone else did, too… and now I update… and _Kurama ½ _ends… I feel fuzzy…

On the Other Side 

**Episode 2: "Unto Himself"**

****

"Student! _Students!_" the teacher screamed. She felt her fist shake. "_Stop!"_

The class froze, a paper that was thrown at Mitsuo's head looked like it was going to do a Matrix move and freeze in mid air and launch into his head.

Frodo carefully peeked over the desk.

He looked up at the boy who was sitting on the desk part. "Hiei, I think that's your cue to sit…"

Hiei looked down at him. He had wild black hair with a white starburst in the middle and blue tips. He wore all black and he looked scary, but when he could he would protect both Frodo and Mitsuo when no one could. It was like a loner standing up for an underdog… even if there was no real difference.

He was tossing a hackie-sack. He looked at Frodo with his red eyes confident. "Don't worry so much, kid…"

The teacher, whose name was Mrs. Himura, was young, but she was easily angered. This crazy homeroom did not help her and she feared that her beautiful black hair would go grey by the end.

"Mr. Jaganshi, off the desk!" she yelled.

She felt guilty yelling at high schoolers because they were at their weakest point in life, but it was the only way for them to listen. Her husband was so easy going with his classes… why couldn't she be like him?

Hiei snorted and sat.

She felt even guiltier yelling at the loner. He had no real friends, but at times he acted like a super hero and protected people, even if a lot of them hated him. He didn't care. She felt like he was going to crack and kill himself. Or hurt himself. But he would always play a game with her. He knew of her suspicion. And everyday he'd pull off his arm jewelry and taunt her with a bare wrist; basically saying "I don't self-mutilate."

He would wear tanks to annoy her. He would roll up his shorts to almost a girl's length to show a bare, cut less leg. He would wear sandals to prove he had never cut his ankles, either. And for some reason, he only did it to her. And for some reason it really bugged her. He didn't do anything, but she got so scared, like he knew something she did not. She wasn't sure of what, though.

She stared at poor, little Frodo, who for some reason had a bad habit of having to go through a lot with him. Hiei always sat on his desk and used him as a dummy, but both knew it was not a friendship. But Frodo didn't say anything, even though he should. He was so pure it could make people puke.

Mitsuo sighed and waited for everyone to calm down. These people always pissed him off…

"Oooh… what's this…?" someone came from behind and took an envelope that he left on his desk that was addressed to "Hasunuma".

The boy waved it in his hands. He had bleached blonde hair and perfect, straight teeth. "Hasunuma, eh? That's your boyfriend, isn't it?"

Mitsuo blushed and growled. "That's none of your business!"

"What's wrong?" he asked. "He's not here to save your ass?"

"_Shut up!_" Mitsuo was about to attack him.

Hiei jumped from the desk and grabbed Mitsuo from his shirt. He took his free hand and pushed the other boy from attacking Mitsuo. "Now, now… there's no need to fight…" he glanced coolly at Mrs. Himura. "Let Mrs. Himura tell us the announcements and things… we need no blood on her pretty tile floor…"

Mrs. Himura tried to figure out whether or not she should laugh.

Miss Arwen knocked on the door. Mrs. Himura directed a student to open the door.

Miss Arwen bowed. "Sorry to intrude, but your student have to learn to take their medications. Hiei."

Hiei snorted. "Sorry…"

He left, flashing his wrist. She shuddered.

Miss Arwen saw. "Why do you terrorize her?"

"I don't terrorize her. I don't harass her. She has her suspicions and I ease them…"

Miss Arwen sighed. "I don't know what to do with you… your forgot your antidepressants…"

"Heh… you do realize that taking those can boost the suicide rate in people under the age of 18?" he laughed.

Miss Arwen sighed. "I do. But your doctor prescribed them."

"My doctor knows nothing of 'depression'… I'm not depressed… that Frodo kid is… I saw that look in his eyes… crazy… crazy…"

"Explain that time in fifth grade you tried to jump out the window of the building?"

"How the hell do you know that? I've only known you since seventh grade!"

"I have files… now let's get going… I have a new student in the office waiting to be able to go in to his class…"

"Wait?! This is a set-up?!"

"No. You need to take your antidepressants… but I would like someone take him to the class… I didn't want him to go alone… your homeroom is nuts…"

"Ah… I get ya…"

They went into the waiting room. They then went into the office.

Kurama was waiting patiently in a chair. He was reading a magazine. He glanced up at Hiei and Miss Arwen. "Hello!"

"He's Japanese," Miss Arwen whispered. "So he might not know too much big English words…"

"Konnichiwa, watashi wa Hiei desu… ano…" Hiei started.

"I know English, don't worry! I've been bilingual for awhile…"

"Good… I don't like speaking Japanese that much… I had to learn a lot of languages from one of my foster parents…"

"You're a foster child?" Kurama asked, full of empathy.

"No need to feel sorry… my last foster parents adopted me… it's okay… my mom was a drunk and died and my dad was deadbeat… don't worry about it…"

"Oh… so your father is alive…?"

"Yeah… probably in jail… come on, we better get to class."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Students," Mrs. Himura announced, "welcome our new member of our homeroom, Kurama."

Kurama came in and waved. He then watched people stare.

"His hair is longer than my boyfriend's!"

"What? His hair is longer than _mine!"_

"That's not a boy… that's one of those guys half-way through them sex changes… you saw them, didn't cha Brandon?"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Yeah, they have boobs and balls?"

"Right!"

Kurama sat to the nearest seat. He smirked, almost laughing.

"Do we humor you, punk-ass?" someone snapped.

"I guess so… I never saw such people in Japan…"

"Oh-ho! Asian boy, aren't cha? That's gonna make ya suppa smart, righ'?"

"No… not necessarily… I mean, if you studied, I am sure you, too, could be smart…"

"Oooooohhhh… that was a diss…"

"Oi," Hiei cut in, his hands raised, "There is no need to go jumpin' on the new kid… I mean, he still gotta learn his place, right?"

"Right!" said a group of girls.

Kurama pulled his hair back and smirked. This was going to be fun.

"Hey, Kurama," Mitsuo looked over his shoulder, "What are you reading? What are you listening to?"

Kurama turned his head, his headphones on his head. "I'm listening to Evanescence and reading _Gravitation_."

Mitsuo looked at the comic, written entirely in Japanese. "I'm afraid I can't read…"

"I guess I'll have to teach you some Japanese some day…" Kurama said, smiling softly.

"I'd like that…"

It was a free period in gym, which was their first period. Mitsuo preferred this class. There wasn't so many boys to attack him.

Kurama turned his page. "Mitsuo, why don't you face your fears?"

Mitsuo stared at him. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I see you all the time in fear of those boys, and the time that you stand up you resort to fighting. That's not very right, is it?"

"No… I guess not…" he looked at the picture. "I guess not…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lalalalalalalalalala… I'm just a sucka with low self esteem… now go… go and friggin review me!

That's a way of saying review me for the next update! And it's meh last day of school!

See ya!

-Gabbi, Queen of Kurama Torture.


	3. In Which Kurama Finds Distress

_Hey guys! Welcome to Episode three of On the Other Side! Where we last left off, Kurama is a new student to a school. There he meets the shy and quiet Frodo, the wanting-to-fight Mitsuo, and the bad-ass Hiei. In this episode we encoughter more characters and maybe even love interests! But what do I know!  
  
But let's get into the authoress' life, shall we? I know you all have been wondering how my life is going...well, I freaked during karate, almost like at school, but not that bad, but that's okay! I have just caught a case of Buffy mania, even though the series has long-since ended (I loves Spike and Angel... ooh... this show is brimming with slash possibilities!) So I am going to have Spike come in, see if you like it, and then figure if he will be permanent... kinda like him during the series...I will not make him a vampire, however... I want them all human, but I think you all noticed that... considering the only real connection that Frodo has with his Hobbit counterpart is the fact that he is short. I am also going to put in the Yu- Gi-Oh! cast (if you notice, I implemented in the first chapter of ones appearance) and I am also, as you know, putting in more hot guys (Legolas fangirls... contain your joy...). So please, read on! Luvies!  
_

* * *

**On the Other Side  
  
Episode 3: "In Which Kurama Finds Distress"  
**  
"Hey! Hasunuma!" yelled some boys, "You and Mitsuo going to make out at the lockers?!"  
  
"Nah... not today..." Hasunuma smirked impishly, "He's found a friend he's helping fit in."  
  
"That smart-ass Asian student?" piped in someone.  
  
"Yeah... nice guy, actually..."  
  
"Well, you're just one of those bisexual beasts that can get away with _anything_," one of them stressed out.  
  
It was true. Hasunuma could be your worst enemies or best of friends. He could charm teachers and have the most street cred a 'Gangsta' could dream of. Of course, if he liked you, it wouldn't matter.  
  
Hasunuma put his foot on a red locker door with a slam, pushing his heel on the lock to help him stay up. "Yeah... well... doesn't matter..."  
  
He ignored the rest of the things that were discussed.  
  
Mitsuo walked up to him. "...Hasu..."  
  
"Hey, what's up?" he turned his head, smiling brightly.  
  
"Uh... nothing much... um... uh..." Mitsuo blushed. A lot of times he just felt safer with Hasunuma... he didn't always want to talk, but Hasumuma almost pressured him to.  
  
"So, how's that new kid?" Hasunuma asked.  
  
"Oh! Kurama? He's cool... he almost beated up some of those guys that tried to harass me again..." Mitsuo blushed.  
  
"He did? He likes you..."  
  
"Uh huh. He really can't stand the treatment here... I guess Japan is really different..."  
  
Hasunuma listened carefully. Mitsuo liked it when he paid attention to him. Almost like a girl...

* * *

"Hiei? Hiei?" the Language Arts teacher growled lowly at the unruly boy.  
  
Hiei turned his head from the window and blinked. "Yes?"  
  
"What are you doing staring at the window when we are reading When Zachary Beaver Came To Town[1]? It's your turn..."  
  
Hiei snorted. "Zachary got a heart-attack from being so God-damn fat and died. The end."  
  
Some kids snickered.  
  
The teacher rubbed her temples. "I figured I'd have a chance with you... but it appears I do not..."  
  
Hiei flipped the book. "Oh, send me to the friggin' office already..."  
  
"No, I won't. It doesn't do you any good."  
  
Hiei smirked. "Go figure, right?"  
  
She sighed. "Next person?"  
  
Hiei glanced at the window again. Sometimes he just wished that someone would jump out of it and pull him with them away from this hellhole....  
  
The story pressed on, Hiei entirely bored and having no interest in the book. He felt someone poke at his head.  
  
He turned his head. "...what?"  
  
"Just seein' if your hair is real..." said the person behind him.  
  
"**AHHH**!" Hiei jumped up and strangle him, "**DIE! DIE! DIE**!"  
  
"Hiei!" the teacher yelled, "What are you doing endangering a student?!"  
  
Hiei looked at her. "Just leave me the hell alone!"  
  
"Stop it, Hiei!" some girls pleaded.  
  
Hiei let go, growling. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Oh! Just go to the office!" she screamed, aggravated.  
  
Hiei stormed out. Some students snickered, enjoying the show.  
  
"It's not his fault..." some of the girls piped in, taking his defense. "You know that his last foster family abused him... and to transition to a normal life like this has to be much on him at such a time..."  
  
The teacher sighed, holding her head up with the book. "I know... I know... but at the same time, you have to remember; he's scarred for life. Nothing can correct him, now, except discipline and maybe a friend."

* * *

_We W_a**n**_T u th**E **l0__cK_3rz 7**:**oo A.**m,  
**  
Frodo took the small note from his backpack. He sighed heavily. Another bunch of people wanting to hurt him. Now he had a day's notice, which definitely helped somewhat. It was done ransom-style, random lettering from newspapers, magazines, and maybe even a textbook just to freak him out. He decided that asking for someone to save him would be out of the question. They would only jump on him more, like the last time he ever called for help. He glanced at the line of lockers to see who was most likely responsible for the note.  
  
He sighed when he realized it could've been anyone, and gave up.  
  
"They gave you a tough letter now, not giving the penmanship so you can't convict anyone?" asked a voice.  
  
Frodo looked down. "Hey, Sam..." he mumbled.  
  
Sam bent down to look at the letter. "Well, this letter looks like it came out of one of those _Seventeens_ or something... so I guess they have a sister... narrows it down a bit, right?"  
  
"Or simply a girlfriend..." Frodo threw it on the ground.  
  
Sam watched it drop. "You don't have to go through this."  
  
"I know... but I don't want to get in trouble. I mean, I know your dad would be proud if you defied your enemies, but surely not mine. Not that I have any..."  
  
"Well, what would your uncle think?"  
  
Frodo stared at Sam's soft curls and then the other way. "I don't know... I don't want to know..."  
  
He started to walk away.

* * *

Miss Arwen saw Hiei sitting at the far corner of the office and sighed. She stepped in. "Jaganshi Hiei, what did you do?"  
  
"Tried to strangle a student..." he grumbled.  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
"Don't worry, I got an excuse..." he said, tapping his head, "... insanity."  
  
Miss Arwen sighed. "You don't understand how hard I tried to tame you.. so many times... I just don't understand, Hiei... what do I have to do to change you? What do I have to do?"  
  
"Nothing... I just don't change... that's all..." Hiei smirked.  
  
Miss Arwen was ready to strangle someone herself. "You can too change! I know you can!"  
  
"You know, you shouldn't talk," Hiei got up slowly. "It makes you look stupid.[2]"  
  
Miss Arwen sighed, a tinge of anger in her voice. "Hiei... please... just..."  
  
She heard someone knocking on her door to her office and ran off.

* * *

Kurama listened to the teacher drone on about some sort of periodical tables... he wasn't sure... he knew it all.  
  
His eyes glided around the class. There were cute girls, cute guys... it was a beautiful school for both sexes. And he never stayed on one side of the line forever.  
  
He looked to the back and saw a mysterious figure. He was clearly older. Was that a student teacher-type person?  
  
He seemed so scary looking, but in a handsome way. He was... haunting... not eerie...  
  
He wore a long black jacket, even though it had to be more than nice out to wear shorts and tanks. He had long boots and black pants. He had pale skin, and he evidently didn't like to be in the artificial lights like this. The most shocking thing was his blue eyes and platinum blonde hair, cut short.  
  
Kurama saw him slowly turn his head, and quickly looked to the blackboard. He only wanted to see who he was! Now everyone was going to suspect something!  
  
He cursed mentally and tried to listen. He had no idea of very much yet. And what happened to Hiei and Frodo was a mystery to him yet. So all he had was the student teacher.  
  
"_Who is that_?" he asked his lab partner, Usagi.  
  
She looked back. "_Oh, I guess the teacher forgot to introduce you to him. He's the student teacher, Mr. S. Just ignore him until he has to start teaching us_."  
  
Kurama gulped. "_Scary..."_  
  
"_Yeah, that and the fact he has been staring at you ever since you sat_."  
  
--  
  
_Come on, come all... into nineteen eighty four... yeah three... two... one... lights, camera, transaction! Please review as I sing bad renditions of Incubus songs!  
  
_[1]= WZBCTT is a book I had to read for school that I guess I couldn't just fully understand... so I included it.  
  
[2]= I know that is a Yusuke quote. Shh...  
  
**Gabbi: Queen of Kurama Torture  
  
6/24/04**


End file.
